historicafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Romanguy123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Harthacanute page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 16:53, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi! For adding photos while creating new pages or editing pages, you go into visual mode (it is one of the tabs above the fonts, text options, and other buttons) and you will find a menu on the right half of the screen, next to the editing box. It is under a widget called "Add features and media", and you click on photo. You can upload a photo that you have previously saved to your computer, or you can add images already on the wiki by searching for its title in the search bar. If you need any help, please contact me. P.S.: I am grateful for your edits, but I believe that they are copied from Wikipedia and pasted on the wiki. I am not usually a person who cares about copyright (I use any image on the internet that depicts the subject regardless of copyright issues; this is only a wiki, not an official website), but I am not fond of copying such a large text from Wikipedia to the wiki. Usually, I have to cut it down either to size (and then re-word the whole thing), or I have to delete all of the text and then replace it with another source. If you can paraphrase your own articles or come up with your own biography (Based on facts), then please, feel free to add as many pages and photos as you wish! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 22:05, September 9, 2014 (UTC) The page was a redlink on an article involving the ship, and the article had the same meaning as it does now; when you created it, you said that it was eventually captured and looted by Edward Kenway. That is what happened after the edit, so I simply added additional information to the article. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 01:29, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm on it! :) Saving Private Ryan (talk) 14:45, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Romanguy! I see that recently you have added many pages to the wiki. Since you are a relatively-new editor to this wiki, I want to talk to you about the format and structure of this wiki. There is no doubt that you are an enthusiastic editor, but some of your pages do not make sense. The Orthaeus page poses several questions to me. What emperor did he serve? How is this person relevant to history (even if it is fictional history)? I would not add myself to the wiki because I am not an important person in history, and by that logic, I would not add random people to the wiki. Also, I advise you to use the "blank" wiki format rather than one of the articles that has a pre-set format (with the "add photo here" and "add video here" boxes, filler section titles, and "write _____ here" explanations), as the pre-set articles make this wiki look like a poorly-made one. If you wish to make a page, you should probably add links to other pages on the wiki, and if you want to make a page, please do not copy Wikipedia article pages (I notice the copying because of the addition of transliterations of the names and the rich words used, which are not used in your pages such as that for Orthaeus). Please try to follow the format I use on my pages if you want to edit the wiki, and please try and edit using correct spelling and grammar - there is no "Spellcheck" on the wiki, so the burden falls entirely to me to fix mistakes made on the wiki. To reiterate, please try and make the pages with effort, do not copy Wikipedia pages, and make only pages relevant to the wiki. Thank you for editing the wiki. I just want to help you to become a professional editor, and make this wiki become a well-done wiki. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 18:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Romanguy. Recently, you have been contributing several pages to this wiki, approximately one page every day. I just wanted to tell you that these pages seem to be non-wiki-quality pages. They are barely two sentences long at times, and the grammar can be wrong at many times. In addition, these pages do not appear to be relevant to the wiki. Some are very strange: the Sicilian outlaw in the West has a Roman name that predated his lifespan by over 1,300 years. I would like to ask you to put effort into your pages if you feel that it is absolutely necessary to add them, because they are not well-built. They are lacking in context, links to other articles, and they are not connected to any other pages; they are like islands in a sea of connected articles. As the owner and founder of this wiki, I would appreciate it if you put effort into each article rather than creating several pages, all lacking in links, relevance, context, sense, and belonging. Please feel free to ask for my help for these pages, if you need help constructing some in the future. I hope that, with my help, you can create much better pages. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 12:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Remember to add links, appropriate categories, and images, but do not copy the text from other websites. If you can master that (you don't need to add any infoboxes or that stuff), you can go on to make other articles.